


Someone to Catch Me

by Tsuuriki



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Lyatt Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuuriki/pseuds/Tsuuriki
Summary: AKA, oh, crap, I'm bad at making up titles.Lucy takes a fall, Garcia is there to pick her up. Lyatt friendship. Hurt/Comfort and some realizations.





	1. Chapter 1

She hasn't meant to get hurt, but jumping down from the lifeboat, she landed awkwardly and felt her ankle pop and give way. Wyatt and Garcia were each at her elbow, glaring at the other while trying to help her up.  
When she took a tentative step and nearly fell again, Flynn scooped her up, declaring that she should stay put in the Lifeboat, that they would finish the mission and return as soon as possible. 

Upon returning to the bunker, she was seen by a doctor who told her the best thing she could do for a severe sprain is to keep it iced and elevated. If she needed to get around, she was to use crutches until it felt better.

Flynn hardly left her side during the first week, making sure to keep her off her feet, swapping out her ice pack every few hours, keeping her fed and medicated while she recuperated. She would wake in the morning to breakfast at her bedside. When she had to get up out of bed, he was always at her elbow. 

She noticed during this time that Wyatt had been keeping his distance, so one evening after Garcia had turned in, Lucy got herself up on her crutches to go check on him.

She found him in the kitchen, sipping tea and reading. 

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Hey. Shouldn't you be resting?" He said, not looking up from his book.

"Sitting all day has never been my thing, let alone a whole week. Plus the doctor said that once the swelling went down I should start moving it a little more."

Wyatt hummed in response, taking another sip. "And your shadow? I assume he's turned in for the night?"

She scoffed at his remark. "He's just trying to help. I insisted on being able to get out of the Lifeboat by myself before I fell. Can you blame him for feeling a little bad?"

"It's not just that, Luce. It's pretty apparent he has a thing for you."

She gaped at Wyatt's declaration. "No, he doesn't. He's just making sure.."

"That you don't lift a finger while you recuperate. That's not kindness. That is devotion. That is a man caring for the most important person in his life."

 She stared for a moment before he continued.

"No matter what I say, how much I threaten on behalf of your honor.."

Lucy snorted. "My honor? Since when do you have a say in my life choices?" 

"I'm looking out for you. I may not like him, but I can't pretend that he doesn't also have your best interests at heart. Your life, your choice. But I care about you, no matter what has been thrown in our way."

She reached across to take his hand. "You have nothing to worry about. As far as Flynn is concerned, I have always had control over the situation. Ah, not a word!" She held up a finger as he began to open his mouth. Of course there had been situations beyond her abilities, but the more she travelled, the more she learned how to gain the upper hand in sticky situations.

"Just be careful." Wyatt squeezed her hand once before letting go. "And get some rest. We need our historian back on these trips." He said with a wink.

As he walked away, she thought more on what he said. She had a decision to make, but first she needed more information.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia contemplates, Lucy realizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to chapter 2! I did slightly agonize over the dialogue, trying to make their voices come through correctly. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. I just have ideas and feelings.

After being seen by the doctor, Flynn appointed himself her caretaker. He was grumpy and adamant when she tried to argue that she could take care of herself, so she relented. The first night, after tucking her in to his bed and making sure she asleep, he walked to the living room to sit and watch TV. 

Lost in thought, he sipped a beer as he stared at the TV and let his mind wander to Lorena. They had discussed a small amount the eventuality of what would happen if one of them died: funeral instructions, what to do with the insurance money, all the details to be added to either of their wills. One thing Lorena had insisted on was his eventually moving on and remarrying. He would need help taking care of Iris. And he was definitely not meant to be alone. “I’ve seen you try to fix her hair", she had joked. “You’ll either need to hire a hair stylist to show you the ropes, or find a woman that can help you raise our daughter.”

But Lorena and Iris were both gone, and the road to getting them back seemed perpetually barred. All he wanted was to have them alive and safe, and then he would walk away. But what would he be walking to? 

To Lucy? He wasn’t even sure she’d be interested in him as a potential lover. He certainly wasn’t pushing her in any direction, not guiding her toward loving him. He was still beginning this relationship, being her confidant and letting her hide away in his room rather than sleep on the couch every couple nights. They made a good team against Rittenhouse, but would that be a good enough foundation for a stable relationship? The woman in front of him and the woman who wrote the journal weren’t the same, not yet. 

“What do I do, Lorena?” he said quietly to himself.  
He suddenly heard her voice in his mind, remembering what she said to him before. “Remember me, love, but move on.”

-*-

“Everyone’s watching TV, and I need a quiet place to read. Do you mind if I invade your space?”

She was sitting up on his bed, he in his chair, both reading in companionable silence. She had come back to his room, this time bearing books instead of booze, knowing by now that he would not turn her away.

An hour had passed when she closed her book. She had been staring at the same page for the past few minutes, her mind on the man 3 feet from her. Wyatt’s words were clanking around in her brain, and the more she thought about Garcia Flynn’s behavior, the less she felt she could fight Wyatt’s conclusions. She had been back on her feet for the past two days, but he still was at her side to assist in any way, still making sure she had pain relievers when she needed them, still making sure she eats. He would find ways to cheer her up, through stories he would tell, kind gestures, small pranks pulled on the other bunkmates. Any outsider would already have known what was just dawning on her. 

“You love me.” she said, putting her book in her lap. She watched as his eyes snapped up to meet hers in surprise. He swallowed, pausing to collect his words.

“I don’t know.”

He held her eyes silently for a moment, unsure whether or not to show his hand at that moment. She looked down at her book, suddenly feeling self conscious, when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed him move until he was right in front of her on his bed.

“It’s okay. You don’t owe me any..”

“Lucy, when you gave me that journal, you gave me a lifeline. A tool to avenge what I had lost. But the more I read it, the more I felt I knew you. I felt like you were someone I could come to trust as both a friend and a companion. I believe I love you. But, as we both know, belief alone does not make facts a reality. Being in love is a unique feeling, and I haven’t haven’t been afforded the time and opportunity to explore what I feel for you. Beginning a relationship is a mutual decision, and in order to know for sure what we have between us, I need the freedom to court you.”

“So you want to take me out on dates?” she asked.

“I meant what I said. I’d like to get to know you. ‘Out’ isn’t really possible in our current situation, but I am a creative man. We don’t have to leave the bunker to build a relationship.” He took a breath, then put his hand over hers. “On that same subject, I feel it is important to note that I’m incredibly out of practice, and I know how you feel about pushing boundaries too quickly. I’m going to follow your lead on the direction this takes.”

She stared for a moment, then smiled. “Ok, Garcia Flynn. You’ve got yourself a date, on one condition.”

And what would that be, my dear Lucy?

“We decide together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if this is going to be more than a two-shot, but I have an idea of how to continue it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
